Lost and Found
(Note: This thread has no links due to it being a series of emails.) Orskaf Donz: 'The sounds of screams and clashing blades filled Darien's ears. It was a nightmare! The streets of Central were choked with bronze armor. Everyone was dying! Men, women, children, half-breeds, even Central's finest solders were getting mowed down. The council man had just been able to hid himself behind a merchants stand when it all started. He could smell fire, blood, how could this even be happening? *** Up the tower, Kezia had made her escape, and members of the mage guild had entered to room, intending to kill Orskaf where he stood. It was a good plan, until their attack magic failed to penetrate his Valhallain made armor. Blood seeped from the bodies of three mages as Orskaf ripped his sword out of one of the fallen men's backs. Pulling himself up slightly, a mage yelled to him from across the stained floor. "You won't win!" he said, his voice ragged. "The subhumans will never rise to anything! You use deficient warriors! And it will be your downfall!" Orskaf tilted his head, walking over to him, he knelt down in front of him. "You people are so narrow minded you think everything revolves around halfbreeds. Honestly, you're obsessed. Last I checked, a subhuman, despite being a dirty, mildly intelligent animal, could still fight just as well as any man. Just as any woman can fight as well as any man. It all depends on training...and hard work. I'm not here for some revolution. I am here to weed out the ineffective, and recruite the people who will actually do something worth shit!" Five crushing punches followed the statement, and the mage cried out, spitting as teeth were knocked from his mouth, scattering on the floor. He stammered, starring up at Orskaf. "T-t-then why are you doing this?! What are you!?" "I already told you," Orskaf said, grabbing him by his robe and dragging him towards the balcony. "I'm just a hard working man. And if you really don't get it by now, then you're not worth the air it would cost to explain it again!" Then, with a mighty heave, the mage was sent screaming down the tower, his jaw connecting with the hard cobblestone ground, right in front of Darien's hiding place. '''Darien Whiteland: '''Darien gasped and shrunk back as a body fell from the councilroom, landing on the street with a disgusting crunch. Darien just caught a flicker of his consciousness before the man died and was shocked to recognize Orrin's terrified mind going every which way before blowing out like a candle. Taking a deep breath, Darien looked up past the mangled corpse to the balcony above, where he noticed a wink of bronze armor retreating back into the tower. He dared not probe the person's mind but he would bet an arm and two legs on that being the leader of the destruction. Arceyx rustled his feathers on Darien's shoulder and hissed, puffing himself up to twice his usual size. The owl's wing had been repaired by a healing mage as soon as Darien had entered High Central. ''Down, Arceyx, ''he said nonverbally, stroking his familiar's back. He didn't want to lose Arceyx in the chaos, not now. ''Stay with me and don't make a sound. ''The owl reluctantly agreed. Standing, he began to edge behind the stalls, keeping to the shadows, reaching into the mind of anyone who saw him and deflecting their attention so that they ignored him and forgot about him instantly. He also started to contact any mages that were left alive and began to rally them. '''Orskaf Donz: '''A side door silently opened up behind Darien as he made his way around the edge of the building. Orskaf pushed himself through, his sharp metal gloves stained with red. "Standing still would be advisable," he said, making Darien jump as he walked towards him briskly. '''Darien Whiteland: '''Heart racing, Darien leaped away and raised his hands defensively. "You again?" he snarled. "Stay back!" There was a mage a few streets over, he silently called for help and she began to make her way towards them. '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf continued to walk towards him. "Do you want to live?" he asked. "If the answer that is yes...then you had better come with me." '''Darien Whiteland: '"Like Hel I am," Darien hissed. The other mage was getting closer. He continued to back up, keeping his arms extended, palms facing the man, steadying his mind with deep breaths. "I'm warning you, stay back." 'Orskaf Donz: '"I know you probed my mind earlier boy..." Orskaf said. "Don't you dare try doing it again." he stopped, growling slightly. "And you had better back off." he said, turning his head slightly as he glanced back at the quickly approaching mage. "And go get killed somewhere else." 'Darien Whiteland: '''The woman ground to a halt and glanced warily at Darien. He gritted his teeth and then shook his head slightly, and she nodded and raced off. "All right, I won't," he said reluctantly, glaring back at Orskaf. "If I...said yes...where would we be going?" He was careful not to leave his answer one way or the other should it prove binding. '''Orskaf Donz: '"To my ship..." Orskaf said clearly. "You've been in the rebels camp. They are a ticking time bomb lead by a man who will most likely take diplomatic characteristic...negatively. I need you and your knowledge to ensure I can do exactly what I want there without causing a huge uproar." '''Darien Whiteland: ''The rebels...the demon, I must find her again before she finds me... He slowly lowered his hands a bit, and Arceyx deflated, still eyeing Orskaf like an overlarge piece of roadkill. "Very well. As long as neither of us will be hurt, and you will allow me to search for a missing...item." '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf clicked his tongue. "Good luck getting out of here alive," he said darkly, and began walking away, whistling once for some soldiers. '''Darien Whiteland: '"What? No, wait!" Darien rushed after him. "I need to come with you, I'll do what you need me to! Just get me out of here!" Orskaf Donz: 'Without hesitating Orskaf grabbed the mage's shoulder roughly, dragging him along behind him. He eased himself past his men as they rushed the capitol, taking him to where some of the chief's were giving orders. He thrust him forward. "Take this mage to my ship and situate him with the First Mate. He is not to be harmed not even in the slightest do I make myself clear?" he said poiintedly, and the chieftain nodded. "Yes Judge." the man turned to Darien. "Come along sir, the docks are this way." '''Darien Whiteland: '''Darien drew himself up to his full height, nodding bravely and preparing to follow the chieftain. ''Stop. Everyone in the vicinity whirled around sharply and saw a single figure standing in the streets, staring at them with an eyeless gaze and a face covered in cracked porcelain. Her long scarlet dress pooled around her like blood and she raised a skeletal, clawed hand, pointing straight at Darien. That mortal's life is forfeit to me. Darien's heart stopped. '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf starred up at the Empress. "Fine..." he said, waving a hand to allow the other soldiers to resume the attack. He placed his hands behind his back. "I will give him to you willingly...demon. If you provide me with some casual information and nothing more. If you do not agree to these terms then by all means kill him anyway...and then deal with me." '''The Empress: ''Ask what questions you will. I will take what is rightfully mine.'' Orskaf Donz: '"I need to know the exact number of guards within the Wilderwest rebellion. I need to know if the 'king's quarters' has a fire place. I need a map of the encampment...that is all." Orskaf waved a hand. "Do your duty, just no funny business afterwards. I have a whole army here and we've been trained to combat the likes of you." '''The Empress: '''The demon cocked her head slightly. ''Think you that I am some lesser demon who knows the details of mortal movements? You may ask that of my daughter if you feel the need to seek such trivial information. Give me the mage. '''Orskaf Donz: '''Watching her loath fully, Orskaf grabbed the back of Darien's shirt, beginning to drag him towards the demon. '''Darien Whiteland: '''Darien's breathing increased to near-hyperventilation as he was dragged towards the Empress, panting "No...no...please, take me with you, anywhere but with her..." He was tossed to his knees and he looked up at the demon, trembling. He'd always known his old contract would come back to haunt him, and now it finally had. "Please...I didn't mean to..." '''The Empress: ''We shall talk soon. To Orskaf, she said, flicking her hand at the surrounding wreckage, ''Try not to make too much of a mess, my children do like to keep their sandbox mostly intact. Orskaf Donz: '''"With all due respect," Orskaf snarled. "This...'sandbox,' if anything...would be your mothers. A gods that happens to be on the wrong side of the war in my opinion. I will do what I want within my jurisdiction, which have been set by Odin." he walked over and sat on a small field chair, resting a hand on his saber's hilt. "But I respect the request...I will leave the building up." '''The Empress: ''Oh, destroy what you must. I have no interest in keeping the mortals' cities intact for them. I ask that you do not destroy lives wantonly, and leave enough that they may recover from this battle. She took Darien by the scruff, whose breath hitched in his chest as her claws tightened over his shoulders. ''And keep this war among yourselves, and leave the dealings of demons out of it. We prefer to keep to ourselves. ''She nodded to the judge. ''As you were. And with that, she and Darien vanished. '''Orskaf Donz: '''Orskaf's jaw clenched. He would have preferred if she had done her dirty work there and spoken to him. But he figured he best not fight it, as much as he hated to admit it, demons of higher caliber were beyond his ordering capabilities. He sighed. "I want these corrupt politicians and nobles dead, as many as you can lay down. Don't bother pursuing the others if they escape the city's bounds." "Aye sir!" a loud captain yelled, and then bellowed the orders across the field in that same Valhallian language. The soldiers called back their response, giving a battle cry as they renewed their attack. Orskaf folded his metal clad hands. "This is going to be your war too arch demon...my god and your mother will see to it I am sure." he sniffed, shrugging. "Although I can't say I am necessarily excited about potentially facing you in battle...I will need my information." And then the Judge waited, hoping that the demon would not keep him waiting long. Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Orskaf Donz Category:Darien Whiteland Category:The Empress